


I Always Feel Like There's A Part Of Me Missing, Like The Half That Makes Me Whole Is Not There

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dumb Merlin, Future Fic, Hurt Merlin (Kingsman), Idea - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin can't stay away, Merlin doesn't wanna mess up Arthurs life, Merthur - Freeform, Notsureifishouldwriteit, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Prompt Fill, Reincarnation, confused arthur, new life, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: So I wrote a prompt.Which, Please take and make something of it. I'll be trying to as well, but I've been busy and don't really have the time.





	I Always Feel Like There's A Part Of Me Missing, Like The Half That Makes Me Whole Is Not There

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually make a second chapter, but feel free to take this prompt and do what you will with it. 
> 
> Just let me know, I wanna read it. Ok here it is.

* * *

 

This is an AU Where Arthur keeps reincarnating from like a child to an adult and Merlin keeps coming to meet him and every time they touch Arthur remembers everything about Merlin and his past and all their past lives but every time they do it Merlin seems to come into Arthur's life and messes it up a little bit and like makes him go away from his normal life and turns back all around Merlin so like eventually he feels like he's ruining Arthur's life so he decides not to keep going back to Arthur and one time he just decides to watch arthur from a far but Arthur for some reason feels like there's always this person watching him and he feels like that he knows the person but he's not sure because it can only be activated by like a touch and so he feels like he's missing something but he doesn't know what. And he gets really stressed out about it and he doesn't know why it's happening but he always see someone in the corner of his eye and he keeps seeing this guy in a sweatshirt with his hood pulled up walking around him and he's always wondering like is this the person I'm missing a one day they confront each other, and Boom! Merlin... Arthur... Merthur. Shmexy time.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you take this prompt tell me I wanna read your stories. 
> 
> Thanks!!!


End file.
